


Chocolate makes everything better

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Makoto is Patient, Makoto is Perfect, Makoto is a Sweetheart, fan fiction, female period, periods are awful, reader is on her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: It's that time of the month again. Will Makoto brighten a horrible day?





	Chocolate makes everything better

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Makoto and just in time for Valentines day too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> This fic is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2  
> Free! and all it's characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Makoto.

Sleep. 

That wonderful activity which is best enjoyed by staying in bed on a cold winter weekend morning. That is... till you roll over and feel the dreaded SQUISH of liquid warmth between your thighs. Yep, that one. The one that always leaks out through your clothes and on the sheets, making everything look like you slaughtered a small animal in your sleep. 

You groan slightly and squeeze your eyes shut tighter, not wanting to deal with this situation first thing in the morning. Alas, Mother Nature had other plans. A fierce, stabbing pain ripped through your gut, snapping your eyes open as a low moan issues from your throat. You slung back the covers of the bed and stumble to the bathroom, removing your stained clothing to clean up the arrival of your monthly mess.

After spending a few minutes tidying yourself up and changing into your favorite comfy hoodie and sweatpants, you slunk towards the kitchen in search of painkillers with one arm pressed to your abdomen. You quickly find the bottle, dump out two, and swallow followed by a chaser of water. Not even bothering to go back to bed, you allow yourself to flop on the couch stomach down. The painkiller already taken the edge off the cramps currently plaguing your belly area. 

Your eyes had just started to shut when your phone rang, so you stumbled back towards the bedroom in search of the ringing item. On the fourth ring, you snatched up the vibrating object. The smiling face of your gentle giant of a boyfriend flashes across the screen before you press the square answer button.

"Makoto?"

"(y/n), is something wrong? You're late for swim practice." Undercurrents of worry were evident in his deep voice.

You slapped your forehead with your palm. You were supposed to meet Makoto and the others at the pool this morning to swim. "I'm _so_ sorry Makoto. I just overslept and then everything just started out with a squish and..." You trailed off. Guilt made tears prick at the corners of your eyes.

"Wait, is it that time again? Don't worry about it (y/n). I'll be right over!" 

"No, go ahead and enjoy yourself!" you sniffled. "Just because I can't right now doesn't mean you can't enjoy swimming."

"How can have fun when I know my girl is suffering? I'll be there in just a few minutes." The phone clicked as he hung up, leaving you staring at the flashing screen. A smile found it was on your face. Makoto was the absolute sweetest boyfriend in the world. He was always doing something to cheer you up or show how much he loved you. 

True to his words, He was knocking on your door within 15 minutes of the call ending. Not quite feeling spunky enough to change your blood stained sheets, you had just flopped back down on the couch to suffer in agony. With a muffled groan, you wallowed up from the couch and lurched towards the door. It swung open to reveal a concerned looking Makoto all bundled up in his olive green puffy jacket with fur trimmed hood, a brown plastic grocery bag bearing the logo of the local market swung slightly in his left hand.

"Makoto!" you cheered, pulling the giant man inside and into your arms. "You're here!"

A soft laugh rolled through his chest at your enthusiastic greeting. "I brought you something. It's your favorite." He rattled the bag hanging from his free hand.

"Ooo, Hershey's! And it's the Miniature Mix too!" you squealed after you prowled through the bag, producing your absolute favorite treat. Brandishing the bag of chocolates, you fled back to the couch, leaving Makoto alone to hang up his coat in your closet.

"So, this month was a bad one?" Makoto asked, stepping into your living room to find your prone form spread out on the floor, stomach down with a pillow propping up your chest, and pawing through the bag of candy. He chuckled and grabbed a pillow off the couch. Laying down on the floor beside you, he soothingly massaged the cramping muscles of your lower back with one large, warm hand.

You nodded slowly, swallowing some of the chocolate you had shoved in your mouth so you could speak. "Yeah, kinda just came all at once this time. My head hurts, my back and belly muscles feel like someone's twisting them all up, you don't even want to know about the other end. Just a total mess." you sighed. Dumping the remaining candies onto the floor, you started sorting them in the following order: Mr. Goodbar, Krackel, Hershey's Original, and Hershey's Special Dark. Makoto's vibrant green eyes gleamed with curiosity while they followed the movements of your delicate hands.

Once they were all sorted into little stacks, you then proceeded to eat one chocolate out of each stack at a time in the same order you had sorted them in. Mr. Goodbar, Krackel, Hershey's, and Special Dark. Makoto watched you silently until he could hold back his burning question no more. 

"Why do you that?" 

You blinked, not understanding the question till the lightbulb in your head clicked on. "Oh, this? This is my favorite way to eat them. In order from crunchiest to smoothest." You pointed a finger at each candy stack in turn. "Here, try it."

You unwrapped a Mr. Goodbar and gently pressed it against his lips. Watching his droopy eyelids close while he savored the chocolate treat, you grinned. This boy did indeed love his chocolate.

"Good ain't it? Now try this one." One by one, you fed Makoto the chocolates until you thought he was going to pass out into a sweet induced coma, if the dreamy look on his face was any indication. His green eyes popped open suddenly, startling you with their intensity. 

"That was the best thing ever!" he murmured while nuzzling his face into your neck, his muscular arms holding you tightly against his body.

"I'm glad you liked it. You wanna help me finish the bag?" Not waiting for his answer, you placed another chocolate against the lips of your personal cuddle bear.

_The morning may have started a bit sour but with Makoto's appearance, the day was going to be sweet. Chocolate sweet._  



End file.
